


Nightly Routine

by thedoppelganger



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: Dick and Reader return from a mission a bit worse for wear and they clean eachother up, resulting in some feelings being shared.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Nightly Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the summary sucks but i sort of liked this? I finally got round to finishing titans and can't stop thinking about this self destructive numpty. Also this isn't proof-read.

It was a nightly routine. Stumble through the doors of the lift into the tower, most of the time holding one or the other up for support. Battered and bruised from that nights mission.

And just like any other night, you may have got in a bit over your head. Truth be told, if Dick hadn't shown up when he did then you'd have been riddled with bullets. 

But you'd made it through the night, the pair of you. With more than one scratch but you made a good team.

You let out a groan as you pried off your chest armour, every single atom of your being was already aching and you were sure you'd have more than one bruise in the morning.

Kevlar only helped so much.

Dick followed in behind you, not exactly limping but his body screamed exhaustion.

"Sit." You called over your shoulder to the boy wonder vaguely gesturing towards the sofa as you made your way to the kitchen for the first aid kit.

Despite how tired and hurt you both were, you couldn't let him disappear without cleaning the cuts on his face. 

Another part of the routine. Or perhaps you just felt a little bit extra guilty about the afflictions he'd received on this perticular night. 

You turned around to find Dick slouched on the sofa, head lolled on the back of it looking like he'd already passed out.

Walking over to the couch, you noticed he had discarded his mask onto the table, but his hair still hung over his eyes. Even marked up to hell he still looked like a god. 

You shook the thoughts out of your head and sat down on the table infront of him placing the first aid box next to you.

"Hey," You muttered, poking him in the side to get his attention. You grinned a little as you did it, trying to stifle a laugh as he let out a groan in discomfort.

"I saved your ass and that's the thanks i get?" He groaned as he sat up, a small smile playing on his lips.

You'd be lying if your heart didn't skip and beat everytime that stupid little smirk appeared on his lips.

Grabbing an alcohol wipe from the box you slowly started dabbing the fresh wounds on his face. He winced a little bit as you did and you muttered out 'sorrys' everytime his features even made the tiniest flinch.

The kids had started calling you Nurse y/n as a joke. You liked taking care of people. And you may have also let it slip that you used to study medicine before you dropped out of college. 

That was a long time ago. Before the titans and Dick. A whole other life.

You used your free hand to gently lift his face so you could inspect the cut on the bridge of his nose and the scratch next to his right eye.

But at some point you lost your train of thought and your fingers hovered over the wounds on his gorgeous face, and it hurt you a little bit inside.

Dick was watching you, watching how your reaction changed ever so slightly as he felt your fingers hover over his skin. The slight crease in your brow and the frown on your lips.

"Hey," He murmured, gently tugging at one of your wrists. His hand practically in yours.

Your eyes flickered to his, completely unaware at how close you were to him. Your noses were practically brushing.

A breath caught in your throat as your heart beat picked up.

There had been a few of these moments with Dick lately. The pair of you unsure on how to react so you brushed it off and laughed awkwardly, never bringing it up again.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his eyes searching yours.

You stared back at him for a beat, before letting out the breath you didn't know you were holding in. 

"Thank you, Dick. Seriously. I knew i was in over my head and yet i carried on anyways. I could have gotten killed."

Letting out a sigh as you finished your ramble, looking down at the hand that was in his on your lap.

"Anytime, y/n. I'd do it again in a heart beat. Especially for the people I love."

Your ears pricked up as those last words to came out of his mouth. Your eyes flashing up to meet his.

A sincere smile graced his features and you felt a heavy weight on your chest. It was like one of those fairytail moments when the Princess sighs dreamily at the thought of her Prince Charming.

Well, your whole body was sighing dreamily. It did everytime he looked at you like that. 

His brought his free hand up to cup your face, thumb stroking across your cheek. There was a bruise forming there but you didn't care. You were too lost in Dick's eyes to notice the tenderness.

You weren't sure who leaned in first but you were kissing. Gently and eagerly at the same time.

But then you separated, both groaning and wincing from something in your bodies not wanting to be moved a certain way.

You met eachothers gaze and started laughing. Not out of awkwardness or embarrassment.

Just a pair of idiots.

"Ah, don't make me laugh it hurts." You complained but couldn't help the grin on your face.

Dick smiled dopely back. Yes he was in pain but he wanted to hear you laugh and watch your face light up everytime you smiled and kiss you until you stopped hurting.

"I must be such an idiot." You muttered to yourself as you got lost again. Smile still on your face. If kissing him made you feel like exploding sunshine everday, you'd never stop kissing him. You barely noticed the aches and pains of your body as you sat with him. 

His grin widened at your comment. "If you're an idiot, than I must be an even bigger one."

You both knew the meaning behind the comments and it made you smile at eachother indeed like a pair of idiots.

After a moment, he reached past your side to grab a alcohol wipe from the first aid box.

"Come here," His hand came back up to your face to hold it gently as he swabbed at the cut above your eyebrow.

You winced at his movements across the wounds. "That's my job, y'know."

He smiled at the pout on your lips and turned his attention back to your eyes.

"Let me take care of you for a change, yeah?"

You nodded silently and let him continue. It did feel nice having the titan tend to you for a change.

After he was satisfied with his work, he slouched back on the sofa again and gestured you to join him.

You groaned as you leant back against the sofa, feeling Dick's arm around your shoulders.

He pulled you closer to him even though it hurt a lot. But he didn't want to let you go.

Ever since that fateful day when you joined his merry band of misfits as you so affectionately called them. He wouldn't let you go without a fight and even then. He'd probably travel to hell and back. And you'd do the same. 

Like an unspoken truth between the pair of you.

You carefully rested your head on his shoulder and looked up at him, finding he was already fast asleep. It amazed you how fast the kid could fall asleep sometimes. But the second you closed your eyes you were out like a light as well. 

So much excitement for just one evening. Hopefully tomorrow would be even more so.


End file.
